I will die for you
by The Legend of Zelda lover
Summary: Link and Tetra climb aboard Tetra's ship. After a few hours they are attacked and Link gets taken leaving Aryll with Tetra. Who will save Link? Will they get there in time to save him? Will Aryll be alone forever? Read to find out!


I will die for you

book 1

by: the legend of zelda lover

Chapter 1: attack on tetra's ship

Aryll's P.O.V

Aryll watched as the crew pulled Link, her big brother and Tetra, the captain. Aryll ran up to Link. "Big brother!" Aryll said hugging Link. She didn't care if she got wet. "I missed you!" Aryll said. She pulled away and saw that Link had a smile on his face. "I missed you to little sis." Link said smiling. "We need to dry you two off." Nudge said. "Stay in sight Aryll." Niko said taking her down under the ship. "This is a jumping course, of cours I already told you. This time you get to jump it." Aryll gulped. She sighed. Aryll watched as Niko jumped over to the other side. "Now, you try." He said. Aryll jumped to the first platform. "Good job, now jump to this side." He said. Aryll nodded and jumped.

It had been an hour of jumping courses. "Are we done yet?" Aryll said. "Nope, I have a lot more corses." Niko said. There was a bang and the fire flickered. "Did you hear, or feel that?" Aryll said. "Yeah, it must be pirates attacking the ship! Stay down here." Niko said. Aryll ran out of the room. "I said stay here!" Niko yelled. Aryll ignored him and opened the door to the main floor. Aryll screamed as a monster charged at her. The main floor was filled with pirates she knows fighting stranger pirates and monsters on the main floor.

Link's P.O.V

Link heard Aryll's scream and he looked around. He saw her and a monster running at her. Link charged at the monster and killed it slashing the back of it's neck. "Aryll!" Link said running over to his terrified sister. "Why are you out here?" Link said. "I wanted to see what was going on!" Aryll said shaking. "Niko locked the door already." Link said. "Look, Aryll listen. I'm going to stay right here and protect you. I'm not leaving." Link said gripping his sword. "O-okay, p-promis?" Aryll said still shaking. "Promise." Link said standing up. He stayed by Aryll the whole time and he killed any monster who came close.

Chapter 2: take link to gannon!

Link's P.O.V

Link watched as the monsters came by killing each one. He then saw Darknut charging at Aryll. Link didn't have time to think of a plan. He ran over to Aryll and got in front of her. Darknut was aiming at Aryll but he stabbed Link in the chest instead of Aryll. Pain flooded through Link as he felt the sword pierce his chest. "BIG BROTHER!" Link heard Aryll scream. He saw that Darknut pulled the sword out of his chest. Link fell on his knees and then fell forward. "LINK!" Aryll screamed.

Aryll's P.O.V

Aryll raced over to her brothers side. "Link get up!" Aryll screamed. She shaked her brother but nothing happen. "L-Link please g-get up!" Aryll said tears falling down her face. She looked up at the monster. "Uh, Gannon, I stabbed Link instead of the little girl." It said. Aryll stared in confusion and horror at the monster. "Well well, seems like Aryll has no one to protect her now. Take Link to me." Aryll heard a voice say. "Not on my watch!" Tetra yelled stabbing the thing in the back. Tetra killed it instantly. "Aryll what-" Tetra stopped in mid sentence when she saw Link. "The monster stabbed him, he jumped in the way so it wouldn't s-stab m-me." Aryll said tears falling down her face and her voice cracking. "We need to get Link out of here." Tetra said. "Darknut's dead! Retreat!" A pirate said. Another monster ran up to then and pushed Tetra out of the way and grabbing Link. "Seems like it's over now." The thing laughed and jumped off the ship onto its own. Aryll ran over to the rail. "BIG BROTHER!" Aryll screamed. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "He's gone Aryll. We can't go after them because at there base it is packed with monsters." Tetra said pulling Aryll away from the rail. Aryll hugged Tetra. "I know, but he can save himself. I promise, he has done it before he can do it again." Tetra said. Aryll let Tetra lead her away tears falling down her face.

Chapter 3: torture and more torture

Link's P.O.V

Link watched as he was chained up. He was hanging from the wall from his hands. He felt pain run through him from the stab in his chest. He had just been reaunited with Aryll, and now she was torn apart from him. He couldn't bare seeing the pain and sadness in her eyes as he got taken away. He watched as Gannon entered the cell. "Thought you killed me?" He said laughing. "Well, my wish got to the Triforce and only worked little magic, but I managed to become not stone, and humain. I am alive. Oh and, the sword you gave me, will do good latter in taking over this world and bringing Hyrule back." Gannon laughed and walked out of the cell leaving Link alone. Darknut locked the door and followed Gannon. Link sighed and looked for a way out. He failed and didn't find any way out. He was still bleeding and he had a feeling that Gannon was going to come back and torture him.

Link looked up as Gannon entered the cell. "Give me your pathetic sister!" Gannon yelled walking over to Link. "I w-would n-never t-tell you w-where s-she is." Link said hiding the grief in his voice. "Very well." Gannon said stabbing Link in the same place as Darknut, but with a slightly bigger sword. "It will just keep getting bigger, until I decide to kill you, making your death as slow and painfull as possible." Link watched as Gannon left locking the door behind him. Link forced himself to struggle free but failed as the blades in the cuffs came out and stabbed Link in the wrist.

Aryll's P.O.V

Aryll stared out her window in her room. The pirates had taken her back to her home and then set sail to rescue her big brother. Aryll felt lonely since her brother wasn't here. She watched as the stars appeared in the sky. Aryll hopped that Link was still alive, the thing that took him didn't look very nice. Aryll rolled over to face the wall. "They will find him." Aryll silently told herself. The people had told her that her Grandmother had died and so Aryll was all alone. She felt as if she was in a room with no door, no way out, all by herself. Aryll felt forever alone.

Chapter 4: to the lair to get link

Tetra's P.O.V

Terta saw the fort and made the driver stop the boat. "There it is." She said pointing. "We need a smaller boat." Niko said pointing to a small boat. "Okay, me,


End file.
